Marble against marble
by Sugargirl5
Summary: Set during Book Three of Breaking Dawn. The first time Edward and Bella have sex as vampires... Romance and lemon!


**I've had a request to write the first time Edward and Bella had sex as vampires. So this is set during Book Three of Breaking Dawn, I hope you'll like it. It's kind of a mild lemon this time I guess.**

**P.S. Please forgive me my grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm not a native speaker.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I may use some sentences – or parts of those sentences – from Breaking Dawn.**

**BPOV**

Ever since I'd opened my new, blood-red eyes and saw my husband, I'd longed for this. But my thirst and our daughter had delayed my plans for a while. Now Edward and I were finally alone, we both couldn't wait any longer. He attacked me with his lips, so I guess his need was just as unbearable as mine.

We clung to each other, touching every part we could reach without withdrawing our lips from one another. Edward groaned as he ripped off my dress – which was already half in shreds – and exposed my new vampire-body.  
I suddenly realized I could use my newborn strength now and I figured the best way to test it out for the first time would be tearing Edward's clothes apart to reveal his perfect body.

Edward grinned widely when I tore his shirt and pants off and I pulled him closer again. I felt a little sorry we were going to ignore that big white bed, but we just weren't going to make it that far. With a thud our entwined bodies fell to the ground and now – for the first time since I had started my new life – I could feel every part of Edward's body against mine. It was so different than the previous times when I was still human, he felt warm, normal against my skin now and soft, so soft.

I clutched my arms around him, kissing him roughly. I constantly had to remind myself I was stronger than Edward, but even if I held him too tight he didn't complain. Now I began to understand how much restraint it must have cost Edward to make love to me when I was still human.

His kisses descended from my mouth to my breasts and lower still, exploring my marble skin while I tangled my fingers in his hair. Kissing and licking the parts where I craved it the most he had me moaning with pleasure very soon.

And finally he gave me what he and I had yearned for since I had awaked from the agony of the transformation.  
We melted together, marble against marble, ice against ice, perfect against perfect. Cradled together on the floor we were finally able to love each other like we wanted to. I didn't know how much better sex would be in this new life, my senses were so much more developed and I was enjoying every second, my mind could concentrate on everything at the same time: the touch of his hands against my hips and face, his lips moving from my throat to my breasts, the electric friction of our hips rocking against each other with desperate thrusts, Edward sighing my name against my skin…

I thrust my hips up to meet his at a new discovered pace, faster than I had ever considered possible. And then, just when I was convinced it couldn't get better than this, waves of pleasure crashed over me, pulling me down and making me cry out at the exact same moment Edward shuddered above me while repeating his passionate moans over and over again.

My first feeling after that was sadness, disappointment; I didn't want it to be over yet. But he didn't pull away, he just wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up to carry me with inhuman pace to the bed, where we continued without ever becoming tired.

Loving Edward had never been so easy, so normal, so natural. Neither of us had to hold back, we could love each other, make love to each other, as we always desired. Our love had overcome everything.  
And panting each other's names we went over the edge again, one of the many times that perfect night which was the beginning of our forever.

**Okay, so it turned out to be romantic rather than lemony, I hope you still liked it… Review me please, getting them is almost as good as being with Edward forever *sigh*… :)**


End file.
